The present invention is directed to a diet weight control gum, sucker (e.g., lollipop) and lozenge, and more particularly, to a gum and/or sucker and/or lozenge that has at least an exterior and an interior component, having distinct metabolic and functional characteristics designed to appeal to weight conscious individuals endeavoring to lose weight.
Throughout the ages, human beings have attempted to attain and maintain particular body morphologies, and in particular, have attempted to control their weight so as to conform with then-fashionable mores. During the recent past, a preference for less massive morphologies has been in vogue and a populous genetically ill-equipped to conform with such weight characteristics is bombarded with images of svelte figures in both male and female forms.
The desire of individuals to lose weight and specifically, to lose fatty tissue, has become nearly an obsession in the United States and many other countries. Any simple and safe method toward achieving a slim figure is in great demand. Methods for losing weight include hundreds of advised diets, machines and methods for exercise, various psychiatric techniques involving alteration in mental attitudes, and a variety of surgical techniques. Liposuction has created an entirely new surgical cosmetic industry, but carries a small but significant risk and often leaves the patient with an unsightly cosmetic result due to the inflammatory reaction surrounding where the fatty tissue has been removed by a technique which produces a severe tissue reaction.
Obesity is a serious public health hazard, second in importance only to tobacco. Approximately ⅓ of Americans are seriously overweight according to life insurance data. In approximately 12 million Americans, obesity significantly contributes toward the cause and complications of serious disease. Such conditions include heart and lung disease, many types of cancer, diabetes, high blood pressure, and peripheral arterial disease. This is in addition to how obesity becomes a cosmetic problem. Being overly fat limits both length of life and its quality.
A multi-billion dollar industry has developed in an effort to control weight. The many varied and expensive techniques employed speak to the relative ineffectiveness of the many techniques that have been tried to get rid of excess fat.
Obesity has recently been recognized as a public health hazard of epidemic proportions by the World Health Organization. One of three Americans between the ages of 20-74 are obese (Body Mass Index greater than 30 Kg/m2 body surface). This amounts to 58 million people. The number of obese adults has increased dramatically. In 1980 25% of US adults were obese. The equivalent figure was 33% in 1990. In Europe the equivalent figure is about 40%.
Obesity significantly contributes to the dangers of other diseases in approximately half of those who exceed the threshold description of obesity. For example, 19% of the cost of management of heart disease can be ascribed to obesity. Obesity is also recognized as a co-morbid factor for obese patients suffering from degenerative arthritis, peripheral vascular disease, and many forms of pulmonary disease such as emphysema. The expenditure for products, goods, and services in the management of obesity is estimated to be $33 billion per year. This is 3%-4% of total health care expenditure per year and exceeds that expended for AIDS and cancer.
Obesity is such a prevalent, important and distressing problem that its many methods for suggested management are too well known to deserve more than listing. They include diets that exclude fats and high caloric elements, food supplements, appetite suppressants, exercise machines and regimes, biofeedback and other psychotherapeutic techniques, and a variety of operative techniques. Operations include a number of methods for decreasing the capacity the stomach, gastric by-pass operations, methods to shorten the small intestinal absorption surface, excision of the unwanted fat (lipectomy) and techniques of liposuction. Liposuction is performed approximately 51,000 times each year in the US. The maximum amount of fat that can safely be removed is approximately 2 Kg. Being an operative technique for removing fat, in this case by suction, it inevitably excites an inflammatory response at the operative site, which results not only in post operative inflammation but in subsequent uneven and unsightly scarring beneath the skin where the fat has been removed.
Incorporated by reference in its entirety are the following U.S. patents directed generally to chewing gum compositions, methods and apparatus for making chewing gum, and in particular, methods for enabling one of skill in the art to produce soft-centered chewing gums as contemplated by the present invention. The novelty of the present invention, however, should be understood as being distinguished from such prior art references and such incorporation by reference is only provided for enabling support of the numerous ways in which the particular novel product can be manufactured. The U.S. patents incorporated by reference are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,922,347; 5,916,606; 5,912,030; 5,900,230; 5,885,630; 5,866,179; 5,858,423; 5,846,557; 5,834,002; 5,827,526; 5,824,291; 5,736,175; 4,156,740; 5,498,429; 4,466,983; 4,157,402; 5,569,477; 5,125,819; 5,248,508; 4,975,288; 4,792,453; 4,980,178; 4,683,138; 5,087,460; 4,292,329; 4,642,235; 4,316,915; 4,513,012; 4,250,196; 5,431,929; and 4,647,450.
Weight control systems and methods have improved over the years. Indeed, the ancient Romans believed that the vomitorium was penance for their uncontrollable feasting and drinking during long celebrations for their various deities. Modern methods of weight control including arduous and sometimes bizarre workout routines and machines are no less peculiar in modern times. Moreover, with the advent of liposuction, stomach stapling, etc., there appears to be no bounds beyond which humans will go to attain desired physical characteristics as such relate to their weight. The effect of such weight norms has created a $60 billion a year market for diet and weight control products. It is estimated that nearly half of all American women, and a quarter of all men, are on a diet at any given time. As is well known, however, most diets, studies have shown, do not work for nine out of ten people who, after suffering through such diets, quickly regain their weight and often exceed their previous body mass. Such an unfortunate volley of feasting and dieting leads not only to physical harm due to increased rates of diabetes, arterial sclerosis, and other physical health problems, but also to an often devastating decreased estimation of a person""s self-worth.
There is thus a long felt but unsolved need for an effective, inexpensive and easy way in which to provide health conscious individuals with diet products to assist in achieving desired weight loss.
The present invention is directed to a method and product which provides a weight control substance to an individual other than through the consumption of pills, suppositories, diet beverages and/or tasteless and low caloric foodstuffs. In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a particular gum product having at its center a composition different from the surrounding gum and having distinct functional and metabolic characteristics. For example, various metabolism increasing components can be provided in the interior of a gum in a liquid or semi-liquid form while the gum itself can be of a traditional gum composition and/or may incorporate various other desirable metabolic increasing components to supplement and/or coact with components contained in the liquid center of the gum. Indeed, in one particular embodiment of the present invention, time release capsules may be provided suspended in a liquid medium inside a gum enclosure. Chewing of the gum-based product releases the interior liquid substance, thus providing a product and a method desirable by weight conscious individuals who do not wish to publicly announce or disclose their dietary desires. In a preferred embodiment, the substance contained within the gum (e.g. the interior liquid substance) would have as a principal characteristic the capability of increasing a user""s caloric burn rate (e.g. by increasing a person""s metabolism, adjusting/regulating hormonal activity in an individual, providing fiber to increase a person""s feelings of satiety).
In a particular embodiment of the present invention, a gum is utilized having liquid interior components surrounded by the dense gum, for example, the interior having a density less than 10% as dense as the exterior gum, more preferably at least about 15% less dense, and more preferably, at least about 35% less dense than the surrounding gum. The interior liquid components can be herbal, organic, natural, chemical and/or hormonal in nature, and may be selected dependent upon their individual and synergistic characteristics, with the objective being to increase a person""s metabolism in order to achieve a higher caloric burn rate and/or to decrease the desire for additional food (e.g. generate a feeling of satiety or fullness). It is within the scope of the present invention to incorporate various known diet control substances in either the gum material itself and/or in the liquid interior material encompassed by the gum material. In a preferred embodiment, however, the surrounding gum material is comprised of traditional gum flavors and compositions and the interior liquid and/or semi-liquid (e.g. gel) components of the present invention comprise diet regulating substances.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention relates to a hard candy substance (e.g. primarily comprising a natural sugar and corn syrup base)often referred to as a xe2x80x9csuckerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clollipop.xe2x80x9d The interior of the sucker or lollipop, however, contains a less rigid, soft and/or liquid or semi-liquid component. The enclosed material of the lollipop includes metabolic enhancers for weight and caloric control.
In still another embodiment, a lozenge can be manufactured having a denser exterior and a less dense interior, where either the interior or exterior of the lozenge, or both, contain diet controlling substances. Preferably, diet controlling substances are positioned within the interior of such lozenges so as to facilitate the enjoyment by an individual of consuming the lozenge without the possible unpleasant and/or undesirable taste characteristics of various dietary components within the center of the lozenge.
It will be understood that the purpose of the present invention is to increase metabolic efficiency and to burn calories in an individual. Herbal additives may be incorporated into such products to aid in the body""s ability to digest food and/or to block absorption of fat molecules into the system. For example, chitosan compositions can be utilized either in the interior and/or exterior of the gum, lollipop and lozenge embodiments desired above and hereafter. In addition to chitosan, other fiber-like components, vitamins and minerals (e.g., especially calcium compositions to treat osteoporosis) can be incorporated into the present invention to provide desired feelings of satiety or fullness to an individual using such products and/or to treat various vitamin and/or mineral deficiencies.
While the present invention is primarily directed to administering diet control substances to individuals, it should be understood that other medicinal and/or nutritional and/or biological components can be administered to animals in general (companion pets, livestock, etc.) but preferably humans. Indeed, the present inventor believes that the administration of medicinal compounds to young children can be greatly facilitated by use of the present invention given that children are more apt to take medicine in the form of a lollipop, lozenge or gum, particularly if the taste and flavor and textural characteristics of such candy products are preserved and effective amounts of desired components are delivered to such individuals when consuming such products.